Sinedd
Sinedd is the striker of the Snow Kids and former member of The Shadows. He is considered one of the main adversaries of the series due to his intense rivalry with D'Jok to be the best player in Galactik Football. Appearance Sinedd is a tall, young man with black, slightly unruly hair and dark cerulean blue eyes bordering to a strong violet, having a strong resemblance to his father with sharp features and high cheekbones defining his face. When he is not playing football, he wears a light blue T-shirt, a white scarf around his neck, a grey jacket and white pants. He also wears red fingerless gloves, and "techno-sizers 128" as footwear, the same as D'Jok. Personality Sinedd is pessimistic, arrogant and proud, often showing the symtomps of antisocial personality disorder. Seen as a bully and with little time for friendship he is rather direct and violent when it comes to football. Sinedd is the type who gets to work quickly and his aggression on the field has led to him being frequently penalized for fouling other players. His thirst for violence is also heightened by the Smog, that has caused him to lose control of his behaviour on several occassions. Disliked for his arrogance, Sinedd doesn't get along well with any of the other team members, though he does show a grudging respect for Rocket, whom he invited to join the Shadows. Old rivalries with D'Jok led to friction on the pitch and the two were never able to develop a solid partnership, a problem which sabotaged the team's attack position in its early matches. After leaving the team Sinedd and D'Jok's long-standing rivalry escalated, until beating D'Jok and proving his worth became the most important thing on Sinedd's agenda. He also struggles to accept any kind of authority, including his coaches. Yet during the All-Stars match he seems affected by Warren's reproach, what indicates that he might idolize Warren the same way D'Jok does. In the second half of the match he starts listening to Aarch' directions and forms a hard-hittind duo with D'Jok. He is portrayed as an exceptional football player, on a par with D'Jok. He is immenselly talented, having great agility and acrobatic prowess. However he has been chided by Aarch for his inability to acknowledge his mistakes and for taking the game too personally. However, Sinedd was also shown regretting his actions. Underneath all the insolence and ire, Sinedd is more misguided rather than simply evil. He wanted to fulfill Bleylock's plan and sacrifice all the Flux, including his own, believing he was doing it for greater good- to prevent incoming wars. Sinedd plays at Number 11, Artegor Nexus's old number. His defection from Akillian to the Shadows echoes Aarch and Artegor's move fifteen years previously. In Season 3, Sinedd is shown to have a much more peaceful and loving side when he is with Mei, although he still holds onto a bitter rivalry attitude when face to face with D'Jok. History Past Little is known about Sinedd's past, as he was born during the Great War on planet Escaron. However, giving the fact that his sister, Sonya, had the Breath of Akilian stored inside her, it is most likely that his parents originated from Akillian. Shortly after his birth, Sinedd was orphaned and brought to Akillian. It is unknown who raised him but it appears he has no other family or relatives other than those he was separated from as a baby. Having grown up on Akillian, Sinedd appears to have known D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran and Ahito for at least some time prior to the beginning of the series. He is approximately fifteen at the beginning of the series, but has never showed any signs of being contaminated by the Metaflux, either as a child or during his time as a footballer. Therefore, it can be confirmed that he was born before the Great Catastrophe on Akillian, meaning that he is older than the rest of the standard Snow Kids. Season 1 His antagonistic relationship with the other players and especially with D'Jok and Micro-Ice is clarified the first episode, during our first intoduction to Sinedd when the three get into a dispute regarding a batch of tickets Sinedd has stolen from Micro-Ice. Micro-Ice in turn was appointed to sell said tickets for a thug named Bellow. Their relationship continues throughout the tryouts and initial training period and culminates when Sinedd's refusal to work with D'Jok or Micro-Ice, his constant fouling and selfish play force Aarch to replace him during the Snow Kids vs. Red Tigers match. Angry at his rejection Sinedd slips away during the second half of the match and before Aarch can speak to him again he encounters Artegor Nexus, who offers him a place playing for the Shadows. Sinedd joins the Shadows as a striker and learns to use the team's Flux, the Smog. He antagonizes his former team in the preliminary round matches and qualifies for the final sixteen in Genesis Stadium. Prior to the Galactik Football final, he learns from Bleylock that D'Jok will throw the match in order to save his father and decided to challenge D'Jok to a one on one game to prove to D'Jok and to himself that he is the superior player. The two boys play each other in Genesis Stadium, but a winner is never decided as before the game can be finished Sinedd collapses in pain from the power of the Smog and has to be carried off the pitch. Bleylock convinces Sinedd to insert his Meta-flux weapon into the cup, under the pretense that wiping out the Galaxy's Flux will prevent a coming war. Season 2 Sinedd is seen still playing for The Shadows. Although he is secretly involved in an underground, no-holds-barred football tournament called Netherball. He recruits Rocket to play Netherball and acts as the coordinator of the Sphere where Netherball is conducted. He acts as the Sphere's coordinator and is seen to be in communication with Harris, but seems unaware of the Sphere's true purpose or that Bleylock is the mastermind behind the plan. Sinedd is also one of the seven players selected to play in the All-Star match. His longstanding resentment towards D'Jok compromises the team and he is berated by Aarch, D'Jok and The Lightnings striker Warren for his lack of teamwork and bitterness towards D'Jok. In the second half of the match, Sinedd starts to co-operate and his passing allows his team-mates to score 2 goals. After the match D'Jok attempts to befriend Sinedd who rejects him again, telling him he has better things to do than celebrate with D'Jok. Later that night Sinedd accepts Rocket's challenge to play Netherball, expressly disobeying Harris's orders by doing so. The two play extremely aggressively and the match ends with Rocket causing Sinedd to twist his ankle grievously. When The Shadows face The Pirates in the first round of the Galactik Football Cup. Sinedd is forced to participate in the match by Artegor, despite the agonizing pain caused by his snapped ankle. He plays very well and manages to score two goals in the first minutes. During the match, when Sinedd was about to score his third goal, he and the rest of his team begin to lose their Flux. Without The Smog, The Shadow's are helpless, Sinedd starting to suffer even more from his injury and by the end of the game he can barely stand. The Shadows lose the match and The Pirates are framed for the attack. Despite The Pirates being disqualified from the semi-finals and being given the option to take their place, Artegor declines as without The Smog, the Shadows are unable to compete at the level of the other teams who have their Flux. Since The Smog is destroyed and Artegor has become co-coach of the Snow Kids, the future of The Shadows team is unknown. After his team is eliminated from the cup Sinedd still acts as the coordinator of the sphere. The lack of The Smog causes his body to suffer. When The Smog reappears Artegor Nexus returns to coach his old team and The Shadows are allowed to once again participate in the cup. They face off against the Xenons. Sinedd lies to Artegor that he hasn't suffer any side-effects during The Smog's disappearance. In the first half of the match The Shadows manage to keep the upper hand with Sinedd scoring three goals. Sinedd plays extremely well until in the second half he falls victim to The Smog toxin. Since the poisoning turns out to be serious he is unable to continue playing with his full strength. With Sinedd seriously weakened The Shadows lose to Xenon 3-5. By the end of the game Sinedd blames Artegor for their defeat and calls him weak. Season 3 Sinedd first appears on a beach on Paradisia with Mei, hinting a relationship and showing that he had offered a place to Mei with The Shadows. It is later shown that Mei accepts the offer to join the team after she experiences The Smog. In this season Sinedd is slightly superior to D'jok. During their first match Sinedd controls the field and leads his team to a distructive victory over the Snow Kids 4-0. Sinedd is also a more constant football player than D'Jok. Sinedd's parents found him and Sinedd became happy. During the earthquake on Shadows - Paradisia Sinedd rescued Mei and D'jok from a falling TV screen. During the evacuation Sinedd couldn't find his parents, so he ran back to a falling stadium. It isn't shown how he survived and got out from Paradisia. Later Sinedd and Mei had a fight about his parents (Mei thought that they were fake) and because of the fact that Mei couldn't achieve Smog, they broke up. Later on, Sinedd find out that his "parents" weren't real and all they wanted was money. Sinedd became sad and angry. He couldn't even care so much about match With Snow Kids and Shadows lost. After some time Mei tried to make it up but he didn't listen to her. He replied that he lost everything: parents, match and Mei. However, D'Jok's mother Maya later tells him she has discovered his real parents are alive and in Second Chance, Sinedd actually meets them at Genesis Forest. He then accepts Rocket's previous offer and rejoins the Snow Kids and manages to transform the Smog into The Breath of Akillian. He then scores the winning goal against Team Paradisia. He is later shocked when Mei disappears. Gallery Young Sinedd,.jpg|With Micro-Ice and D'Jok Sinedd Snow Kids Kit.jpg|Sinedd apart of the Snow Kids. Sinedd Infobox.jpg|Sinedd's classic style. The Smog.png|Sinedd using The Smog. 45334543.jpg k,NDEwMTIwMjAsNzIwNjM5,f,sc5.jpg kjnjk.jpg sineddetrocket.jpg ojook.jpg 10394.jpg 0796767.jpg 5154545221.jpg sinedd869.jpg 7575.jpg 7654.jpg 9876.jpg 45646.jpg 67584.jpg 19073.jpg Little Sinedd.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-02 18-06-41-304.jpg bandicam 2018-03-02 18-08-13-067.jpg bandicam 2018-03-02 18-08-42-119.jpg bandicam 2018-03-02 18-08-48-126.jpg bandicam 2018-03-07 22-57-45-605.jpg bandicam 2018-03-07 22-58-08-680.jpg bandicam 2018-03-07 22-58-19-921.jpg bandicam 2018-03-07 22-58-29-314.jpg bandicam 2018-03-07 22-58-36-150.jpg bandicam 2018-03-07 22-58-46-628.jpg bandicam 2018-03-17 00-35-18-108.jpg bandicam 2018-04-02 22-44-16-280.jpg bandicam 2018-04-02 22-44-21-176.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-54-47-903.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-54-43-272.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-54-53-549.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-54-59-149.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-02-858.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-12-295.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-14-834.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-52-118.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-54-157.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-56-05-461.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-56-08-887.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-56-08-887.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-56-15-475.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-56-17-852.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-56-47-699.jpg bandicam 2018-04-04 00-01-24-560.jpg|Sinedd with Fake Parents bandicam 2018-04-04 00-01-41-651.jpg|Little Sinedd and his real Mom bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-02-858.jpg bandicam 2018-04-04 00-48-50-945.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-04 00-54-42-099.jpg Trivia *Sinedd never used The Breath of Akillian until Season 3. Season 2 and 3 states that he developed and mastered The Breath, and then swapped it for The Smog. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Snow Kids Category:The Shadows Category:The All-Stars Category:Striker Category:Coach Category:Paradisian All-Stars